The thing that changed their lives: Rewritten
by ChipmunksRule4ever
Summary: Shorter chapters, some errors fixed and overall, more comfortable to read! Includes Dylan and Whitney, my beloved OCs which some of you may know. I'll try to update twice/once a day because the chapters already exist, just some need for adjustments.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the fixed TTTCTL, I really hope you like it!  
**

**The thing that changed their lives**

He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to meet The Chipmunks, his idols from a such long time he couldn't actually remember how long it had been. But now he had finally collected the money to buy an airplane-ticket to LA, where the Chipmunks lived.

He was thrilled, but only thing which just kept bugging him, was his friend Josh.

"Come on Dylan! You don't want to miss the plane!" yelled Josh, his best and only human friend, whose hair was still messy because they were in so much hurry in the morning that he hadn't had enough time to fix it. He was only wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a red sweater, which didn't actually suit him very well. "_he has no sense_ of style" Dylan secretly thought

"Coming!" He yelled. He had to yell because otherwise josh wouldn't had heard his tiny little chipmunk voice from the huge crowd. He was VERY excited because he knew that he would meet the chipmunks in maybe less than a week. He had it all planned out, he had found out the chipmunks adress from the internet and was heading there straight when he got to LA.

"You know Dylan, you move slow even for a chipmunk." Josh yelled causing everyone to glimpse at the chipmunk at their feet. After all, you didn't see a talking chipmunk every day.

"Watch it, Josh! I beat you in that running contest once, remember?" he exclaimed. "And I'm slow today only because it is like the greatest day of my life and I don't want to miss a thing about it and I deffinetely don't want you to ruin my good mood right now."

"Hey, hey. With all that shouting and raging you're only going to ruin your own mood you know. And for that running contest, you only beat me 'cause I had been sick all week and..."

Dylan closed his ears for the rest of what Josh said because there was an announcement, which said that their plane would be leaving soon at the gate number 3, so they got to hurry or they would miss it.

"Josh! Stop complaining and help me here! Our plane is leaving and you're just standing there like a statue! Get that fat butt of yours moving, We are going to miss our plane and it's all your fault!"

"Hey.. what! What did you say! You're the one here that is complaining and my butt is NOT fat! And by the way, still don't get it? The plane is not for us, remember. I'm not coming to LA with you."

"Oh, whatever. The plane is just for me then, but now, GET MOVIN'! I don't want to miss MY flight just because YOU are just standing there and not helping ME to carry MY luggage and preventing people from stomping on ME!

By that moment a huge shoe landed right next to him. The Only thing that Dylan saw was a flash of polished black leather and a reflection of himself on it.

"S-see that's what I meant" he yelled his voice still shaking from a shock he got when almost got turned into a chipmunk pancake.

"Sheesh... _sometimes I wonder how can I stand him around_" Josh mumbled to himself.

"What was that" Dylan exclaimed after hearing Josh to mumble on his own.

"Oh nothing..."

"Oh, whatever" he groaned "Just get the luggage and the ticket. I still don't want to miss my flight."

"You're not going to miss your flight" Josh said waving his arm like there was nothing to worry about.

"Yes I will if you don't get moving!"

"Nope, you won't and I don't even want to, because I can't stand you around for another minute"

"Thanks Josh" Dylan replied sarcastically "I'm sure I WON'T miss you too." He said and grinned.

"Whatever, just get to your plane..."

_**On the other side of the world**_

"What did you say! You're not telling me that I'm somehow related to the Chipettes! Like the world-famous pop-star chipettes!"

"Well it's kinda obvious because there is definitely not many talking chipmunks on this planet and after my research of your family and DNA I've found that they are indeed related to you. I found out about this after I had tested..."

"Just stop there will you. You know I don't understand a thing about your researchs or test results of any kind." she stopped her and after that she took a deep breath and started talking with some hope on her face.

"Are you absolutely certain that they really are related to me, because they are like this super famous pop-stars and I'm just... well... me."

"Yes, I'm one hundred and ten percent positive about the fact that you are indeed related to the chipettes. Although it was a pretty hard task to get their DNA and..."

"MOLLY!"

"Okay okay, I won't explain"

"sheesh...Wow, Molly... this comes so fast. I don't know how to react about the fact that I would be related to someone that popular, it's just... great." She actually thought that the word great didn't describe her feelings at all. She didn't actually even know a word what would have. Maybe there wasn't a word for that at all.

"Molly..."

"Yes Whitney"

"There is just no way I could describe what I feel right now"

"Whitney, you don't have to because I guess I know how you feel. For me at least hearing that I'm related to someone that popular would completely shock me and definitely if those people would be chipmunks! Well, actually I think you can't say people when you are talking about chipmunks but I guess you got my point.

They both chuckled a bit.

"Thanks Molly. You really made me feel better with that." Whtney said and took a small break "You know... you've always been there for me. Even through the saddest times like when I heard that my parents are dead" Whitney said as a tear rolled down from her eye "But let's not think about that. I'm just saying that you are my best friend and you will always be."

"Aww... now you're just making me sad Whitney, but, you are too my best friend I've got to admit that."

"Yeah... like best friend 4 ever" she chuckled "Always together" then she suddenly turned sad "Even though I haven't met any of my own species"

Happiness faded from Molly's face when she heard her to say those words. But then her face brightened up again as she got an idea.

"Whitney. How would you feel about meeting the chipettes."

"What! Seriously! Like um.. what!

"I think I have just enough savings to buy you an airplane ticket to LA. So... how would that sound?"

"Molly, you don't have to use your savings on me. I know you've wanted to buy that expensive dress and that beautiful diamond necklace so don't use your savings on me but to yourself because I'm only a little chiffmunff..."

Molly had put a finger on Whitney's mouth so that she couldn't speak.

"Whitney... I've already made up my mind and you can't change it. You are going to meet the chipettes during this week or my name isn't Molly Jackson!" she shouted and then Whitney knew she couldn't change her mind because she had seen this determination before and she knew what it meant. If she would try to argue with her, she could barely last for three minutes before getting beaten by her.

"So why wouldn't you go to pack your bags because you are leaving today."

"Today! But Molly..."

"No buts because I've made my mind. You are leaving to LA today and nothing is going to prevent you from meeting the chipettes"

That made Whitney sad because she knew it would maybe be the last time they would ever see each other. But still she couldn't help but to smile a bit. She was going to meet the chipettes!

_**At the same time in LA**_

"I'm bored!" Alvin shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then why wouldn't you clean up your room? I still have some homework to do and Theo is making dinner. You could also make yourself useful for once in awhile. Remember that the chipettes are coming over tomorrow and I bet that you don't want your room to be a mess when they do." Simon yelled from another room.

Alvin ignored Simon's comment completely except the part that the chipettes were coming. Then he got an idea. He could do _something_ after all but when it comes to Alvin, it wasn't cleaning up his room.

He scurried to the kitchen as quickly as he could and yelled to Theodore "Hey! Theo! Need your help for something!"

Theodore perked his ears as he heard it and jumped off the counter right next to Alvin "So, what is it?" he asked and then Alvin whispered something into his ear.

"Nu-uh! I'm not going to help you with that" Theodore exclaimed "And I think you shouldn't do something like that either. After that the chipettes would probably hate you... A LOT!"

"Oh come on Theo! It'll be fun, besides, I'm pretty sure Brittany already hates me"

"No! I'm not helping you and I have made my mind." he huffed

"Fine I'll do it myself then" Alvin snapped back

"Fine, whatever but I'm not a part of this, but now, excuse me, I'm going back to read my cook book."

Alvin was mad for his little brother who refused to help him but thought that he could pull off out his little plan himself. A grin spread across Alvin's face when he thought about the faces that everybody would have after his little... _trick_. They would be totally stunned. "he he hee"

* * *

_After dinner Theodore decided to talk to Simon about his older brother Alvin._

"Simon, there's something I need to tell you"

Simon turned towards his little brother and asked "So what is it Theo?"

Theodore rolled his head just to make sure that Alvin wasn't anywhere near and then started talking a little worry in his voice "Simon, I think that Alvin is planning to do a some kind of a prank to the girls tomorrow and I'm worried about it so I decided to talk about it to you."

"Well first I gotta know what kind of a prank is it so that we can prevent Alvin from performing it"

"That's the problem, I don't know! He didn't explain it to me!

"Wait, wait, wait... he told THIS to you?" Simon asked from his little brother wondering.

"Yeah. He came to me when I was making dinner and asked me to help with something so I asked what is it and he told it to me but of course I denied to help him."

"You did just the right thing Theodore. But now you got me really worried. I think we should tell about this to Dave."

"NO!" He exclaimed.

"Then why not?" Simon asked

"I don't want Dave get angry again because when he does he becomes so... _s-scary_" he whimpered

"Okay then let's not tell Dave then but I think we should keep an eye on Alvin in case that he really is going to do something that stupid"

That relieved Theodore "Thanks Si, I knew I could trust you" he said hugging his brother.

"Don't worry Theo, it's going to be just fine" he said then lowering his voice almost out of hear "I truly hope so..." Theodore didn't hear the last comment of his brother because was so busy embracing him.

"Well it's almost seven o'clock so, want to watch a movie with me before we get to sleep?" Simon asked

"Sure! But I'm picking the film tonight" he exclaimed.

Theodore had already ran to the living room, before Simon could say anything. He didn't actually enjoy the fact that Theo would pick a film but he guessed it would make him feel better so he just followed Theo to the living room and sat next to him to watch some animated movies.

"Theo I guess this is fine, but please next time, let me to choose a film. I'm sure I can find a movie we both like"

Theo just smiled at his older brother because even though he had grown, he was still mentally too young to understand that the thing Simon had just said actually meant that he didn't like the film at all. Probably because he fell out of a tree at birth. Theodore was just so happy that he could spend an evening with his older brother.

Theo snuggled next to Simon and before Simon could realize, Theodore was sleeping.

Simon just smiled and put a blanket on top of his brother "Good night Theodore"

Theodore just mumbled something in his sleep which made Simon smile even more.

"Good night indeed" he said silently, thinking about tomorrow.

_**A/N:** **Awww... brotherly love. Isn't that cute? So, what do you think? Shorter chapters and all. I think Molly is just like Miss Miller, isn't she? Anyway, review!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next afternoon**_

It was 16.15, when the chipmunks finished their homework and went to kitchen to check if there was anything to eat. They jumped on the kitchen counters and started to search food from the cabinets.

"Well... let's see... nope" , Alvin mumbled opening another cabinet with a little pull, "Hope there's some cheeseballs left"

"Yeah, maybe for you but I think I speak for both, me and Theo when I say that I hope that there's some toaster waffles left in here somewhere."

"Mmm... toaster waffles..." Theodore said drooling.

"See. Told you so" Simon responded chuckling.

"Whatever... HEY! There they are!" Alvin shouted excitedly.

"What? Where? Cant see 'em." Simon and Theo wondered in unison almost expecting Alvin to yell '_caught_ _you,_' but he didn't.

"Look! Over there on the top shelf!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah I see them now, but they are so h-high" Theodore said his voice shaking because he was afraid of hights.

"Don't worry, I'll get them down for you" Alvin said and hopped on to the first shelf "They'll be down in no time."

Theodore then let out a sigh "Phew.." He didn't have to climb up after all.

At the moment Alvin reached the top shelf, the doorbell rang.

"It's the Chipettes!" Simon and Theodore yelled scaring Alvin who began to wobble on the edge of the upper shelf.

Then he fell down, but luckily he was agile and fast enough to turn aroun in the air and land on all fours not hurting himself. He stood up and started closing up on his brothers, shooting daggers at them

"I almost died back there! And it's all because of you scared me!" He snapped and glared at his brothers even more viciously.

"Well you didn't die so come on" Simon chuckled almost sarcastically when Dave came to open the door for the girls and Claire. The door opened and a loud voice was heard "HI GUYS!" the chipettes beamed.

"Hi girls, Claire" Dave said politely "So how are you doing?"

"Well... first we've got some news about well.. it's a surprise, but otherwise we're doing just fine. Right girls"

"Yeah!"

"Well at least the chipettes look very happy today. Does it have something to do with that surprise of yours?"

"Well I could say that, but please let us in first. It's kinda windy out here."

"Of course, of course come in." Dave said embarrassed for not noticing that before.

Then they all walked in and quickly took off their jackets.

"So... What's the surprise?" Alvin asked Claire excitedly.

"Wait and see Alvin. But why wouldn't we go to the living room so that I can tell you?"

Claire didn't have to say anything else before the chipmunks and Dave were already in the living room because they all loved surprises. Even Dave. the chipettes went to sit next to the chipmunks and Claire sat down on the armchair and took a deep breath.

"So. We heard this thing from a person called Molly Jackson, who lives in Australia. She called us yesterday and told me this thing and at the first, I couldn't believe my own ears as she explained it to me."

"Stop the unnecessary babbling and get to the point!" Alvin exclaimed getting a punch from Simon.

"Alvin. Manners," he snapped silently.

"Fine... You may continue Claire..." Alvin groaned still rubbing his sore arm.

"Don't worry Alvin, this won't take too long." Then she started thinking a way to tell the rest of the story and after a while, she spoke, "On the phone, Molly Jackson told me that the chipettes have umm... a cousin"

"That's no surprise!" Alvin interrupted "Everyone has cousins"

"No, no, no... not like any ordinary cousin, but a TALKING chipmunk"

"WHAAAT?" All the boys shouted in a surprise.

"I didn't know there was more of us" Alvin exclaimed.

"Neither did anyone else, but Molly reassured me that it is true."

"This is amazing!" Simon yelled.

"We know! Isn't it just wonderful that there is more of us and even related to us!" The eldest chipette, Brittany beamed.

"I wonder if she's hot!" Alvin said causing a little shade of jealousy creep on Brittany's face, but it disappeared quickly.

"We don't know how she looks, but I'll guess you see it when she comes."

Now was the time for the chipettes to shout 'what?' in a surprise.

"Didn't I tell you that she's coming?"

"Um, NO!" Brittany screamed.

"Well anyway she's coming in a week to our place and when she does we will make sure that she meets you four soon enough." Claire guaranteed.

"Well that's good enough for now but by the way, what's her name? It would be kinda awkward if she came to our house and we didn't know _anything_ about her, so please even tell us her name." Dave said.

"Well, Molly did mention it but I can't quite remember... hmm... _Gwen, no... _Jackson is the last name anyway but the first name was umm... Yeah! It was Whitney, Whitney Jackson.

"Whitney huh? That is a pretty name but I guess I prefer Brittany more" Alvin mumbled silently but Brittany heard it and blushed, giggling silently. "Well, anyhoo! Let's eat something. I'm starving!

Theodore and Simon remembered that they still hadn't eaten anything and their bellies growled loudly at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"Well then I guess we SHOULD eat something indeed" Dave said still chuckling a bit.

"Let's eat"

Then they all walked to the kitchen and sat on their usual spots; Alvin next to Brittany and on their left side Simon and Jeanette and on their right side Theodore and Eleanor. Dave and Claire didn't sit down because they started to prepare some dinner when the chipmunks just chatted to each other on the table.

Then Alvin remembered something and his ears shot up and his eyes widened "Oh no..."

Dave opened a package of toaster waffles and a bunch of spring snakes popped out scaring Dave who fell on the floor.

Before Alvin could sneak away a loud yell was heard

"AALLVIIIIN!"

Everybody just laughed except Alvin and Dave who were chasing each other around the house.

"It seems that Alvin's prank wasn't meant for the chipettes after all" Simon whispered into his brothers ear.

Then they both just suddenly started laughing as Dave ran through the kitchen again right behind Alvin whose face was like he had seen a ghost. A truly memorable face indeed.

They couldn't help it anymore. All of them started laughing even more hysterically. Even Claire.

This is the greatest dinner ever!

_**Dylan's POV**_

The landing was successful. Now he just had to find his contact who would help him to manouvre through all the necessary thing like carrying his heavy luggage, (well it was heavy for Dylan) and again preventing people from stepping on him and of course getting him a taxi and to pay it because Dylan didn't have any dollars.

Dylan saw his contact, who somehow looked familiar to him, but he didn't remember who it was and rushed towards him. From a close distance he finally recognized him. It was Ian Hawke, the evil chipmunk's ex manager.

Dylan started to walk away from him hoping that he hadn't seen him but realized quickly he couldn't have been more wrong.

"There you are!" Ian yelled and started running towards Dylan's direction.

Dylan didn't know what he should do. Should he shout for help or just run away with his heavy luggage. Then he got an idea as he saw a man with a large luggage bag on wheels. He hopped on the bag and was very pleased when he noticed that Ian hadn't seen what had happened and also he was happy to get a ride to the front door, where the taxis waited.

He hopped on the floor and started walking towards the first free taxi and got inside it.

The cab driver hadn't noticed Dylan to get in so he was shocked when he heard a high pitched voice at the back of his ear. "To this adress please" Dylan showed a little note to the taxi driver.

The taxi driver driver was in shock. He didn't know what to do so he just started driving towards the address he had been shown.

Dylan sat down on the back seat relieved that he had gotten away from Ian so easily, "Phew.." he sighed.

Then a though creeped to his mind. '_Why did Josh arrange Ian to escort me to the chipmunks'_ After spinning the though in his mind for a while, he came up with a perfect solution. '_He had just thought that he wold arrange me someone who had seen and been acting with talking chipmunks before. Yeah... That has got to be the answer!'_ He thought and he was actually right, but he didn't waste any more precious thoughts on that subject.

After all, he was on his way to see the** chipmunks**!

_**Whitney's POV**_

Whitney was usually mentally very strong but now she just felt pure panic and fright. Why hadn't she remembered that she was scared of flying BEFORE she actually got on the plane. She felt so alone and unprotected even though the plane was full of people who were on this same situation but seemed to be all calm and relaxed. She actually had to sit like this for so many hours that she couldn't even think about it. Even one hour would be too much in this state of mind

But now she had to just sit there shivering and praying it would be over soon.

Whitney was so lost in her own thoughts that when a flight attendant came to her and asked if she would like anything to drink, she almost jumped out of her pants (well, she would have if chipmunks actually wore pants) and screamed in pure surprise.

Her heart started again, beating like mad and remained silent so the flight attendant just shrugged her shoulders and walked away as she got no answer.

When her heart finally stopped beating like mad, she tried to calm herself down but couldn't make it before an announcement was heard from the captain

"_Dear passengers, we have started landing, please put on your seatbelts_" Then a loud boom was heard outside of the plane and after that came a long silent moment. "_Dear passengers_" captain finally spoke again "_We seem_ _to have lost an engine, but because we have already started landing, we should probably be able lo land safe and sound, so don't worry at all. Even though now the rest of the flight will be a little more bumpy than the first part."_

_'A little more bumpy_?' Whitney thought. '_Wasn't the first part bad enough already? And what did the captain say? We should PROBABLY be able to land? What the heck is that probably doing there?' _Whitney paniced in her thoughts.

Whitney screamed as the plane suddenly lost altitude and dug her claws deep into the seat she was sitting on causing the stuffing to poor out.

After very much screaming and praying, the plane finally landed and the passengers got out.

After getting out of the plane, Whitney was still shaking and reminded herself that she would NEVER do that again.

Whitney met her contact near the exit. It was a young, kind looking woman. She helped to carry Whitney's little white luggage bag ( little because she didn't really own anything except some spare clothes and makeup)

They got on a taxi and the woman said something to the driver, who instantly started driving.

Whitney was sitting on the back seat and looked up to the clouds, because she couldn't actually see anything else from her chipmunk point of view.

As she looked up to the clouds, she suddenly got some of her confidence back as she remembered the reason for the terrifying flight. She was actually going to see the **chipettes** now...

...Her cousins!

**Nice... so here's an announcement!:**

**Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!**

**Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.**

**So… just about every story on the site.**

**There's a petition going around to attempt to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content/violence/based on songs accounts and stories.**

**But there is more! Black Out Day is on June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET. Don't read, don'treview, don't message your friends,don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.**

**Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we can and cannot write?**

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

**But PLEASE,**

**Sign the petition! Or This story may get deleted!**

_**Or is this just a really bad joke?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back at the chipmunk's house, noon  
**_

_'Ding dong!', _the doorbell rang

"_Who could that be_?" Dave wondered, "_It can't be the chipmunks because their school hasn't ended yet_" He went to open the door but for Dave's surprise, nobody was there. Just a taxi waiting for something across the street.

"Ahem..."

The voice made Dave's heart skip a beat. It actually came from the ground. He turned his head towards the voice and saw a blonde furred chipmunk in a white hoodie standing in front of his feet.

"Hi, Dave." the chipmunk greeted.

Dave shocked "How do you know my name? And wait... did you just talk?"

"Well... to answer your first question, I'd say that there's a lot of people who know you. The chipmunk's current manager and for the second question. Yes I did, and you should know. -you've pretty much lived with them your whole life oh well... at least a couple of years"

"Wait, wait, wait... Are YOU the chipette's cousin?"

"Who's chipettes?" the chipmunk said obviously confused, so Dave believed that he wasn't.

"Ok, forget it." Dave replied "But now tell me, actually, _who_ are you?"

"Let's just start with my name okay? ...I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you." The chipmunk said "and I'm here to meet the chipmunks and well... you."

Dave was shocked. No-one of the chipmunks fans had actually wanted to meet him.

"Me? Are you sure?" Dave asked almost stunned.

"Yeah, you."Dylan said " Umm... Dave. Could you please let me in. I'm getting cold in here."

Dave embarrassed as he noticed that this was already the second time he had done this in the past few days. "Sure, you seem like a well behaved guy, so... come in. Make yourself feel at home."

"_I don't actually have a home_" Dylan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Dave asked very concerned about the tone in his voice.

"Oh, nothing important" the chipmunks said as he stepped inside.

Dave just shook his shoulders and started inspecting his new guest.

"Dave."

"Yes, what is it?" he asked

"Could you pay for my taxi. I don't have any money."

Dave was surprised and shocked about the question and was about to start argue with Dylan because he didn't like surprises like this but he got interrupted by Dylan before he even started " Thank you Dave, that's so kind of you"

Dave was going to explode. This chipmunk just came in and was already begging him to pay something. Even though he was angry at the chipmunk, he couldn't resist his way of speaking. It was too... polite. It was something like Theodore's puppy eyes, you couldn't say no.

Dave remained silent a moment but after a few seconds, he rushed to the kitchen to get his wallet and got outside slamming the door behind him and huffing "_Why did I let that chipmunk talk me in to this_?"

After Dave had paid the taxi and got back in, he realized that Dylan was just sitting there on his huge (for a chipmunk) luggage bag and spinning his head, just staring at the room.

"So this is where the chipmunks live" he said almost dreaming and swaying his tail slowly from side to side.

Dave felt all of his hatred disappear as he looked at the wondering chipmunk. He looked so helpless but still so happy.

"Yeah. But it's not much though"

"What! Are you kidding me! It's perfect!" he exclaimed happily.

"You think so?"

"Of course I do" he said this time more calmly "It's the greatest house I've ever been. Well... It's actually the _only_ house I've been."

"So are you saying that you don't have a home?"

Dylan then turned sad and nodded. "I've only managed this far because humans have donated me food and some necessary and even unnecessary stuff like blankets, food and even toilet paper."

"So why do you have such a heavy luggage bag then."

"Well... I have been lucky in the past few moths and got some money to buy me some real stuff like this hoodie and a couple of CD's and of course a plane ticket to LA."

"Well. Let's stop talking about me. Dave, could you show me the chipmunks room. I've always wanted to see them so I would be very honored to visit their room."

"Sure, umm... Dylan. Follow me."Dave said trying to remember the chipmunk's name.

Then he showed Dylan where the chipmunks room was.

"So why are here six beds?" he asked.

"The rest three are for the chipettes I mentioned before" Dave said "They don't actually live here, but they sleep here pretty often with the chipmunks."

Then Dylan walked towards the three "_extra_" beds and as he came close enough, a strong smell filled his chipmunk nose. It was definitely a scent of a female. Dylan knew it instantly after he smelled it even though he hadn't actually smelled it ever before.

"So... They are girls?" He said.

"Yeah, but I guess you could tell it by the name, chipettes, don't you think?"

Dylan thought about it and then responded "Yeah, I guess so. So, what are their names?" he asked politely.

Well, the pink bed belongs to Brittany, who is the oldest of the chipettes. The purple bed belongs to Jeanette and the green bed belongs to Eleanor, the youngest of them. And I suppose you know whose beds the rest are.

"Yeah, I guess so" he said as he thought of the names of the chipettes. "They are all pretty names. Wonder how they look like. Well Dave, are the chipmunks and the chipettes well... umm... _dating?"_ He asked pretty curiously. "NO! Don't answer that! I wouldn't want anybody to speak about my own personal life and I guess they wouldn't want it either."

Dave was actually going to tell him, but if he didn't want, so...

"So? You were carrying a luggage bag. Do you have a place in mind you would like to stay in, because I wold be happy to rent you a room from some near motel or so"

"Actually, Dave. I would like to stay here." Then he suddenly placed his paws on top of his mouth and mumbled "stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"What's the matter?" Dave asked wondering.

"It's just... I shouldn't have just blurted that out like that." he said scared of how Dave would react.

"Well, as you told me. You don't have a home, no place to stay, so... in every situation, I would have the same answer even if you asked nicely or not."

'_Here it comes_' Dylan thought '_He won't let me stay because I ruined it with that stupid comment_'

"Either way, I would have said yes."

"Ok. I'll be gone in no ti... Wait? What did you say?" he had been so sure that he would have to leave that he hadn't paid much attention on what Dave said. "You are actually letting me to stay?"

"Well, to be honest. I kinda feel some compassion on you because of your past AND it'll be much cheaper for me to keep you here than to rent you a room from some motel, so... You are free to stay."

"Oh thank you so much Dave! You don't have any idea how much I appreciate this. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well... there's one thing you could do"

"Anything!"

"You could tell me a proper explanation of who you are and what are you doing here."

"Oh, right..." he said finally composing himself again "I guess we should go to the living room then and take a seat. It's going to be a long story."

"If it's going to be as long as you say, I should probably get us something to eat then."

As fast as Dave had finished that sentence, Dylan's belly started to growl like crazy as he remembered he hadn't eaten anything in almost a day.

Dave just laughed "Well, then I guess I'll have to hurry."

"Please Dave. I'm starving!" Dylan said already drooling from thinking about all kinds of foods Dave could make. "Please hurry."

Dave just laughed and headed to kitchen.

Dylan found a nice spot from an armchair and cuddled in it very tired from the trip he had had.

Soon enough, Dave came from kitchen carrying two plates. One was an actual size and the other was a chipmunk sized plate, both full of all kinds of treats.

Dylan started to gobble the food as fast as he could and didn't seem to notice Dave, whose face suddenly had turned into a thinking one. He didn't like the way when you gobble the food as fast as you could, but then Dave calmed down when he thought that Dylan had had a long trip behind him, so this time, he didn't mind.

Dylan then finished the meal with a loud burp and started talking.

"So, This is my story"

**I'm so happy to work with this story again. Think of the early times as an author on FF, ahh... I just hope you like it. I'm not rewriting this story to get it more popularity or reviews but for my own pleasure but if you wish, I'd be taken if you gave me a heart-warming review.**

**phew, only 2 minutes until 23rd so I have time to publish this so see you on sunday then because of the blackout!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeeaahh! I reached over 7000 hits on unstoppable! Anyhoo, tryin' to get 200 reviews on that before I finish it, now let's read. And oh, just reminding you that I'm continuing this story under the rewritten title because I like it better than the long chap version.  
**_

_**Couple of hours later...**_

The front door was opened.

"We're back! Nothing unusual happened at school so no need to ask anything" Alvin shouted from the door.

"Yeah, except that you threw a paper plane in Ryan's eye and got two hours of detention" Simon pointed out.

"It wasn't my fault! He begged for it!"

"How?..." Simon asked almost sarcastically "Still waiting..."

"Well it wasn't my fault anyway!"

"Well... Ok. I'm not going to start arguing with you now." Simon stopped the conversation. "By the way, why hasn't Dave said anything yet. Usually he starts yelling at least when he hears that you got detention... again." Simon shot a glare at Alvin and Alvin did the same thing for Simon.

"Maybe something has happened to him!" Theodore worried.

"Don't worry Theo" Simon said calmly "I'm sure he hasn't just heard us to come yet.

"Let's search him! Who finds him first, gets a release from doing the laundry."

"We're in!" Simon and Theodore exclaimed back at Alvin.

"So... ready, set... GO!" They all rushed to different directions.

They looked from all over the house but didn't seem to find him. Then they all rushed to the living room without knowing about each other and bumped together as they were focused on looking at Dave.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Ssh!" Simon hushed "It looks like Dave is talking to somebody."

"Yeah, an empty chair!" Alvin almost shouted "Great, he has finally gone nuts!"

Then Dave turned his face towards the chipmunks. "Hi guys, how was school?" Dave asked and remained silent clearly waiting for an answer.

Simon was just about to tell Dave about Alvin, but Dave interrupted him. "Oh, nevermind... Guys, I want you to meet someone."

Then a tiny smiling head appeared from the pillows on the armchair.

"Dave who, and WHAT is that?" Alvin asked marveling.

"Hi!" a high pitched voice said, "I'm Dylan, nice to meet you."

"Holy nuts! Did THAT thing just talk!

"Alvin, don't you recognize your own species? I'm a chipmunk after all" the stranger said. "And for that talking part. You should know."

Dave chuckled to himself as watching this very amusing scene but then talked. "Guys, meet Dylan. And Dylan, you probably know who these are."

"You bet I know who these are!" Dylan said as he jumped up from the pillows, revealing his full body to the chipmunks.

Chipmunks eyes sharpened as they started to observe this new guy. "The new guy" did the exact same thing to the chipmunks, but he was more like staring at them with admire, instead of observing them.

"So, what's that double D on your hoodie" Theodore asked.

"Oh, this... (pointing at the two crossed blue D's on his white hoodie) It's Just Dylan, but I guessed it would be copying if I had only one letter" he said glaring at Alvin, who nodded in agreement. "And besides. I think this is cooler."

Then Alvin winced as he heard what the chipmunk had said. "No, You're wrong. My A is way cooler than that!"

"Yeah, right..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just think that mine is cooler, even though your is cool, but as I said, mine is cooler."

Then Alvin had it. He didn't like this guy at all. Nobody, and he meant NOBODY could ever mock Alvin Seville or even his hoodie without any consequences. Then he got an idea.

"So... _Dylan_, or based on the two D's, A dumbass dork!"

Dylan's eyes filled with hatred. He was usually a very calm guy, but this time, Alvin had went too far.

"Excuse me? What was that? Did you just call me a dumbass dork?" His expression then suddenly turned into a very threatening one and started walking towards Alvin.

"I'm surprised that you heard that. I thought you were D_eaf_ too" Alvin said highlighting the D in the word.

"Now you've done it..."

They were now only inches away from each other as Dave just looked the scene obviously stunned from the quick change of atmosphere.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Alvin asked very arrogantly.

At this point, Simon and Theodore backed away, because they knew, this wouldn't end fine.

"Oh you'll see" Dylan responded now nose-to-nose with Alvin.

They just stared at each other until Dylan finally started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked losing some of his self-confidence.

"It's just that I thought you would look like..." he took a short break "...more."

"Okay, that's it!" He got all his self-confidence back and he sent his fist flying towards Dylan's nose, who dodged it incredibly fast and at the same time grabbed Alvin's wrist and bent it downwards causing Alvin to wince in sudden pain. Then Dylan grabbed Alvin's shoulder and pushed it down forcing Alvin to go with it. He now had Alvin in perfect control.

Then Dylan crouched next to Alvin's ear and whispered."I don't want to hurt anybody, so you should probably drop that cocky attitude of yours so we can start all over. I really don't want anything bad happen to anybody and I just want to be your friend. So let me start from the beginning and I hope we can come good friends. By the way... I'm a huge fan of yours." Then he let go of Alvin who was stunned about what he had said.

"_He is a fan?"_ he thought. " _Maybe he isn't a bad guy after all..."_

Dylan then reached for Alvin, who grabbed his paw with his. "Friends?"

"Friends." Alvin responded. "By the way, I didn't mean what I said about you."

"Well I did. And I still think my hoodie is cooler, but hey! It's just my own opinion!"

Then Alvin slightly punched Dylan in in the arm. "Well, at least we have the same type of humor"

They looked at each other and started laughing

Dave was shocked. What had just happened?

"Dylan, by the way. Could you teach me that thing you did for me, like the thing when you grabbed my arm."

"Sure! With pleasure. I would actually be honored to do so." he responded with a smile on his face.

"I don't even know why I started a fight in a first place."

"Well, I do" Simon said "I've read about animal behavior and I think It's about your instincts. Like when a male meets another male there's almost always a fight because the smell we leave behind. It's like when you smell another male, you start to feel like you should protect your own territory, so, Alvin was just protecting his territory from Dylan. It's perfectly normal."

Then Dave walked to the three chipmunks "So was that what happened?" he asked lifting his other eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was exactly what happened" Dylan said.

"Well... at least you showed Alvin who is the strongest male in the house." he said.

"No, I didn't" he said instantly "Alvin is the dominant male around here and I'm just a guest. I think I just got lucky with that fight."

Dave frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. "... Whatever" Then he walked away.

"Thanks for standing up for me" Alvin said behind Dylan.

"No problem" Dylan replied turning to him

"Umm.. did you mean what you said. Like that I'm the dominant male and stuff..."

"Of course I did"

"Cool! I'm still the best! Nobody can beat me because I'm Alvin Seville!" Alvin cheered making Dylan chuckle.

"So, Mr. I'm the best. What would you like to do. I saw some pretty interesting games back in your room. Want to play?"

"Sure! But... by the way, how much time do we have. Like, how long are you staying?" Alvin asked Dylan obviously very interested about it.

"Oh... forgot to tell you. I'm staying here." Dylan said calmly.

"What? For how long?"

"I don't know. Maybe a week or a month or a year... depends on Dave. At least he has already agreed that I stay here this night so.. you can pick any game you please. Don't worry about the time."

"Cool! Then I know just a perfect game!" Alvin exclaimed "Who wants to play '_Twist a Munk_ '?"

"WE DO!" Theodore and Simon shouted in unison.

"What's that?" Dylan questioned "I didn't see that in your room"

"Well... maybe you didn't see it because it's so small. It's actually a chipmunks sized twister"

"_Twister_..." Dylan seemed to think about it before answering "Guess that sounds fun. Ok, I'll give it a shot"

"Cool! But don't start crying when I beat you!" Alvin shouted as he turned to his room to get the game.

"What was that?" Dylan then started chasing Alvin "You're the one going down!"

_The chipmunks (and even Dave) spent the whole evening playing different games and getting to know each other and when it was finally a time to go to bed, the chipmunks insisted to let Dylan sleep in their room. Dave couldn't resist their arguing and finally agreed to get the armchair to the boys bedroom. Dave put some pillows on the chair, turned out the lights and said goodnight, knowing that now the FOUR chipmunks would probably spend the whole night talking, but this time, he didn't mind._


	5. Chapter 5

**Next morning**, the alarm clock rang at 6.30

Everyone growled because they didn't want to get up yet, but still forced themselves up. They started to make their way towards the kitchen, except Dylan, who was already there talking with Dave.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dave asked holding his cup full of coffee

"Sure, because I think I'll be staying here for a while so why not school then?" Dylan answered with a quick shrug

"Okay, but it's not going to be easy" Dave said" Especially the first week. Like for the others, the first week was almost a living hell."

"I think I can handle it. I'm a talking chipmunks for crying out loud!" Dylan exclaimed" I think I can handle school just fine, and besides, the chipmunks are there to help me."

"True, true... but it has nothing to do with that, that you are a chipmunk. The students always treat new pupils very badly." Dave said "Especially this guy called Ryan and speaking of which, it actually makes it worse hat you're a chipmunk because he has something against them."

"Yeah, Ryan's a pain in the ass." Alvin said. He had hopped on the table right next to Dylan.

"Good morning to you too Alvin." Dave said clearly annoyed.

"Hey, where's breakfast?" Theodore asked as he walked to kitchen with Simon.

"You can help yourselves" Dave said. The two chipmunks just shrug their shoulders and went to get some food from the cabinets

"Dylan, I'm asking you this one last time. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm totally sure" he responded.

"Fine then. Then we just have to tell about this to Dr. Rubin, the principal, but as far as I know her, she'll let you in with no hesitation." Dave said

"That's good to know" Dylan replied.

"Okay guys, we have to go now if we want to tell the news to Dr. Rubin before the school starts."

"Dave! Come on! We haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" Alvin exclaimed.

"And we're still in our pajamas!" Theodore shouted

"Well too bad." he replied "You can take something with you and the clothing, just put something on quickly. We still have to tell Dr. Rubin the news."

"What news?" Theodore asked. He hadn't really paid attention on the discussion.

"I'm coming to school with you guys" Dylan responded.

"You are? COOL!" Theodore exclaimed as his face brightened up with joy.

"Of course I am, Theo" Dylan said calmly "Dave told me that I could stay as long as I like so I thought that I could as well come to school then."

"That's great!" Theodore exclaimed again.

"Are you aware that school is much harder when you're a chipmunk" Simon interrupted "Especially the first week."

"Yeah, I know, Dave told me"

"Yep, I did, but he assured me that he wants to go anyway." Dave said. "But still, I want you guys to keep an eye on him" he continued staring at the three chipmunks.

"You can count on us, Dave." Alvin said.

"I truly hope so Alvin. I don't want anybody to get hurt and especially our new "guest" here" Dave said pointing at Dylan.

"Hey! Relax man!"Alvin yelled.

"Yeah, he's right. You can trust us on this one." Simon said.

"Oh, Simon, I trust you, but I wish I could say the same thing about all of you." Dave said now glaring at Alvin who was clearly frustrated because of it.

"What! Still don't trust me?"

"Still? You haven't given me any proof so far that I could trust you Alvin!"

"Fine... but how's this" Alvin said as he got an idea. "If we bring Dylan home tonight, unharmed, you can start counting on me then" Alvin said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Fine then, we have a deal. But now we should probably get going or we won't have enough time to tell Dr. Rubin.

"Ok, let's go!"

The chipmunks hopped off the table and Dave went to get his car keys and then they all stepped outside.

"Don't worry Dylan. We'll keep you safe." Alvin said smiling to his new friend and sorta a part of his family because aftert all, he was about to live at their place for some time.

"No need to. I beat you in that fight last day, remember? Even though it's good to have you there with me."

"What? You said you just got lucky!"

"But I did, Alvin. And that's why I beat you."

"Oh... right... well... it's going to be fun, I promise!"

"I bet everything you do is fun just because of yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

Dylan laughed "I guess you are a good guy after all"

"Who said I wouldn't be?"

Then they both laughed. Simon and Theodore, who had listened their little conversation started laughing too. they hopped in the car and sat on their usual spots. Dave on the driver's seat, and the four chipmunks on the passenger's seat. Dave then put a seat belt on the chipmunks, started the car and began to drive towards West Eastman.

They arrived at the school about 30 minutes before the bells would ring.

"Wow! That's a lot building for a building don't you think? Dylan stated as he hopped out of the car with the chipmunks.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet! Wait until you see the inside!" Alvin replied.

"Alvin, don't scare him off." Dave said behind the car.

"Oh, don't worry about that Dave. I don't think that I can even get more scared than this, so don't worry." Dylan said. "Well, anyway let's go!"

They all started walking up the steps which led to the front doors of West Eastman. Dave opened the door for the chipmunks and Dylan wowed as he stepped inside.

"Ok, I'll take my words back, I'm more scared now. This place is HUGE!" he said.

"Told you so..." Alvin mumbled.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry." Simon said trying to relax Dylan.

"Yeah... by the way double D, the food here is great!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Umm... Theo, I think you just got a bit sidetracked, but thanks, I guess. It's good to know that at least something will be good in here."

"Come on double D! Everything is going to be good, No... GREAT, as long as you stay with us, ok?" Alvin exclaimed.

"I guess that's true, but why are you calling me double D?" Dylan asked.

"Well, it's a nickname we created for you." Alvin said "Like it?"

"Well... yeah, guess it sounds pretty cool so... thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome!" Alvin said slamming his paw on Dylan's shoulder "By the way, shouldn't we get to Dr. Rubin's office already."

"Wow, Alvin. I've never seen you so eager to go to the principal's office before." Dave said teasingly.

"People... or actually, CHIPMUNKS change Dave, so come on!"

"That's odd, but guess he's right. We should go to the principal's office indeed." Simon replied.

"Mmm... Cheeseball office..." Theodore said drooling.

"What?... Theo! That's not even close to a word principal" Simon said.

"Come on Si! I'm just so hungry because I didn't get to eat breakfast, remember?"

"I know, I'm hungry too, but this is an important day so, pay a little more attention, ok?"

"Ok, fine. But you owe me a pudding" Theo replied.

"Fine... I'll get you your pudding. Now come on!" Simon exclaimed.

"Fine then, but I want my pudding with chocolate chips and whipped cream." Theodore demanded.

"What?... There's no such thing as a chocolate chip, whipped cream pudding... Now you just got distracted again." Simon added.

"Sorry Simon..." he apologized.

"Ok, apology accepted, now let's go!"

_**A/N**_: _**I really don't have any idea where that scene came from. PUDDINGS? WHAT?...**_

_**Anyhoo, I'm heading to that summer camp now for the next 8 days so that means all the stories are on hold till next tuesday! (too bad for everyone reading unstoppable...)BYE! and happy writing! Also remember to review although there are not much readers... well... spread the word please!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, Snipedi snap! (heard that all week...) I'm SO back and with a new/old chapter! Read on and perhaps, even review!**

They all rushed towards the principal's office and for everyone's surprise, Alvin was there first and opened the door by jumping on the handle.

"Good morning Dr. Rubes!" Alvin greeted as he stepped in the room. Dr. Rubin didn't even rasie her head because she knew who the voice belonged to.

"Oh good morning to you too Alvin" she said. She didn't like the way how Alvin called her Dr. Rubes, but was able to live with it. "And good morning to you too Mr. Seville, Simon, Theodore and..."

"He's double D" Alvin said quickly.

" Double D?" she asked wondering.

"Hi, my name is Dylan, nice to meet you Dr. Rubin." Dylan introduced himself.

"Well, nice to meet you too Mr... Umm..."

"Actually I don't have a family so I don't have a surname so..."

"He's a Seville" Alvin interrupted.

"Seville..." Dylan said taking a short break to think about the word " You mean, WHAAAT!" Dylan exclaimed as he realized what Alvin had said

"Well, I guess that because you live with us now, you should probably be a Seville too, right Dave?"

Dave thought about it and nodded " Sure, why not."

"But, wouldn't that mean that then I would somehow become your brother?" Dylan asked.

"Well actually no, because you are not even related to us, but technically... yes." Simon said. "You _would_ become our brother."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah bro, You are part of the Seville's now" Alvin said obviously happy about it himself.

"Well then Dylan _Seville_, I guess you are here to tell me something else than your surname." Dr. Rubin interrupted.

"Oh, right. Of course. I would like to join your school and study with the chipmunks."

"At least if you allow it" Dave interrupted.

Dr. Rubin snapped her fingers "Done! Now you are officially a student in our school"

"What! Just like that?" Dylan asked obviously wondering. Even Dave's jaw had dropped.

"Well, there's usually a lot of paperwork to do, but leave that to me. Now I'll just have to make you a class schedule and you're off."

"Thank you so much Dr. Rubin. By the way, may I perform a little request?"

"You would like to be on the same classes with the chipmunks. I can make that happen." she said without any further thinking

"Whaaa... You... just... Aaa...You an oracle or something?" Dylan asked obviously stunned from the principal's guess.

"No, just a lucky guess."

"Wow... You should really buy a lottery ticket you know." Dylan said.

"Well, I'm not that lucky. But hey! Welcome to our school Mr... _Seville."_

A smile spread across Dylan's face as he heard that name. He could have only dreamed of meeting the Seville's, but now he was actually one himself! So far the greatest day of his life, but it was going to get even better.

_First, they had two hours of PE._

"Okay! Looks like we have a new student here! So what about it? Should we put him on a little test. Let's vote; An hour long jog around the school or..."

Simon and Theodore crossed their fingers and prayed. " Please god, don't let it be..."

"DODGEBALL!" The teacher yelled and Simon and Theodore groaned loudly. They hated dodgeball.

The result of the voting was clear. Everyone against two; Simon and Theodore.

"Well it looks like it's dodgeball then! Let's pick the teams!"

All of the chipmunks got on the same side, as always, with some weak looking boys. On the other team, there was all the jocks including Ryan, the bully.

"Watch out for Ryan, He's the one with that stupid smirk on his face." Alvin said to Dylan.

"You mean the one who looks like a donkey's butt."

"Yeah, same person" Alvin smirked and high fived Dylan as the teacher whistled" BEGIN!"

"Goodbye then..." Simon and Theodore said in unison as the jocks sent their balls flying.

Alvin and Dylan both dodged the balls like professionals, but didn't even try to catch them because the jocks threw unusually hard today.

Ryan got annoyed because he couldn't hit the dodging chipmunks but then he came up with an idea and aimed his ball directly towards Simon and threw as hard as he could.

Simon screamed from surprise and closed his eyes and reached out his paws trying to protect himself.

But for Simon's surprise, he didn't feel the ball hit him but instead he felt soft fabric touch his paws and he encouraged himself to open his eyes. He couldn't believe it! There was Dylan, holding an enormous ball in his paws. He had actually managed to catch it before it hit Simon.

"D-Dylan, y-you saved me" He said his voice shaking from the shock.

"Anything for my dear brother." Dylan replied " And besides, Alvin did the same thing for Theodore, so I couldn't just let you get hit."

Simon then turned his head to the left and indeed saw Alvin holding a ball in front of Theodore, who had crouched in fear. Then Alvin nodded and Dylan immediately understood what to do. They both sent their balls flying towards Ryan and hit him square in the face, even though he had already been eliminated by catching the ball he had thrown.

Alvin and Dylan cheered and high fived as Simon just looked at them with a wondering look on his face. "Did he just call me his brother?"

The class ended and everyone went to get a shower or to caress their bruises they had gotten and for the first time, the chipmunks didn't have any so they just took a quick shower.

Next, Dylan had chemistry with Simon and for Simon's surprise, Dylan was actually pretty good at it, even though he said he hadn't studied anywhere.

"How come you are so good at chemistry?" Simon asked

"Well, to be honest with you, I've always wanted to know my family, so I've read about chemistry and science in libraries to find out if there's a scientific way to find out my relatives." Dylan responded.

"Well... there is this thing called DNA test and of course family research and..."

"Yeah, I know about those"

"You do?" Simon asked "So why haven't you used them to find out your relatives?"

"Well, to be honest again, I've given up searching for my family for about two years ago when I realized that what kind of parents leave you alone at so young age?"

"Umm.. Dylan. You are forgetting that we're chipmunks. Our parents do that. Even me and my brothers grew up alone."

"Oh... I didn't know... I guess I should have read more biology than chemistry then."

"No, no, no... Don't give up with chemistry. By the way, if you ever got those DNA results, I would be honored if it showed that you are really related to... us."

"Really?"

"Of course! You saved me back at the PE so I couldn't be more happy to really be able to call you my brother or at least a cousin." Simon said very sincerely.

"Well, you can actually call me a brother because I'm a Seville now, remember?" Dylan said " And even if you didn't call me your brother, I would still think that you are like brothers to me."

"Guess you're right about that umm... _bro_."

"That's the spirit" Dylan exclaimed and the bells rang " So brother, want to get something to eat. I remember Theodore saying that the food here is great."

"Oh, it is!" Simon replied.

"Well let's get going then! I remember you were also hungry in the morning so lead me in the cafeteria then."

"Ok!" Simon said and his eyes brightened up.

Then they walked out of the classroom and met Alvin and Theodore at their lockers. (Dylan got a locker right next to Alvin's)

"So, D. How was your first lesson without me" Alvin said smirking arrogantly.

"Well, I guess it would have been more fun with you, but I like to take it easy sometimes."

"Taking it easy is for lusers! Life is all about speed, adrenaline and having fun!"

Dylan chuckled. "Maybe for you, but for me, well... I prefer both, The speed AND relaxation."

"D! Don't be a lame-o like Simon!"

"I'm not a lame-o" Simon responded.

"You would be surprised if you knew how much" Alvin mumbled " But hey! Let's go to cafeteria to get some food!"

Theodore's eyes widened and his ears shot up as he remembered that it was really time to eat so he started running down the hallway and screaming "FOOOOOOD! FOOD! Gimme FOOOOOD! I'm starving!"

Everybody in the hallway laughed including the three chipmunks. "Maybe we should follow him" Simon suggested.

"Good idea." Dylan responded.

When the chipmunks arrived at the cafeteria, Theodore was already gobbling the food with incredible speed and talking to Eleanor between mouthfuls.

Then Alvin realized something '_Theo is talking to... Oh no!_' " Quick, Dylan! Hide!"

"Why should I hi..." He didn't get to finish the sentence before Alvin had pushed him back in the hallway and in the nearest open locker. Alvin closed the locker door just in time before the rest two chipettes showed up.

"H-h-hi Simon" Jeanette said and already blushed a little.

"H-hi Jeanette" Simon responded his voice also shaking.

"So what are you guys doing at Ryan's locker?" Brittany asked.

Alvin's eyes widened as he realized that the locker where Dylan was, was actually Ryan's.

"Alvie, what's wrong, you seem like you had seen a ghost" Brittany said mocking Alvin with his pet name.

Alvin had to come up with something so he told a little white lie. "I-I just remembered that I have a maths test on the next class, and I haven't practiced at all."

"That's just basic Alvie... " Brittany mumbled using Alvin's pet name again " By the way, this is the first time you didn't shout at me because I called you Alvie."

"Yeah... well, maybe I like it when you call me Alvie!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, for sure..." Brittany thought. She didn't know that Alvin actually enjoyed when she called him Alvie, but he was just too cool to admit it.

"So, are you coming to eat with us?"

"Sure." The chipmunks responded.

Alvin felt bad about leaving Dylan in the locker for half an hour, but he couldn't do anything else.

After the lunch, the chipettes and the chipmunks walked out of the cafeteria with their bellies full of meatballs.

Theodore burped "Sorry..."

"Oh, Theo. You shouldn't have gobbled up the food so fast" Eleanor said " I think you just gained a couple of pounds with that meal" She said now slightly tapping on Theodore's belly, who suddenly grabbed her hand to prevent her from tapping, but for Eleanor's surprise, didn't let go.

"Eleanor, you have any idea how much a couple of pounds would be for us?" Jeanette interrupted.

"It was just a figure of speech, Jeanette"

"She's right, I shouldn't have gobbled the food so fast" Theodore said now blushing from embarrassement still holding Eleanor's paw who started to like it and squeezed even harder so that he wouldn't let go.

"By the way, Have you seen Dylan around?"

Alvin's and Simon's eyes widened in shock. What had Theodore just said?

"Who's Dylan?" the chipettes asked.

"Umm.. aa... He's a... umm...he..."

"He's our new substitute teacher in maths" Simon responded.

"Y-yeah, he's right. Dylan is our new substitute teacher, he he." Alvin added with a smirk. Theodore just stared at his brothers in shock. Why couldn't they just tell them?

The chipettes didn't buy it, but let it slide this time.

"Well, whatever. We're heading to our classes now. Oh yeah! Alvin, we're going shopping tonight and I wondered if you wanted to come."

"No way! Last time I went to shopping with you guys, I ended carrying those ten-ton shopping bags so, Uh-huh!

"I guessed you would say that. So what about you Simon?"

"Sorry. No can do. I'm watching meerkat manor tonight with Theodore."

"Oh... so I guess we're going alone" Brittany said sadly but then brightened up again "Are you guys still coming to our place tomorrow?"

"Of course we are! We wouldn't want to miss it at any cost!" Alvin answered for the others.

"COOL! Well.. we are going now so, bye! Till tomorrow." Brittany exclaimed as they headed towards their classes.

"Um... Alvin don't you think we should get Dylan out of the locker now?" Simon said.

"What?" Alvin said lost in his mind "Oh right. Dylan, ok"

They had to struggle with the lock for for a few minutes, but it opened and as it did, an angry chipmunks appeared in front of them.

"Um.. I'm sorry that we" Alvin got a angry look from his brothers " Ahem... _I _locked you there."

"YOU ARE SORRY! You have any idea what it's like to spend an half an hour surrounded by Ryan's sweaty socks!" Simon and Theodore shivered from the idea.

"But I said I am sorry and we even brought you food" Alvin said defensively holding out a sandwich.

"A SANDWICH! That's not even half worthy of the suffering I had to go through!"

"But..."

"No buts! I am so mad at you that I could... I could just... Trick you!"

"WHAAAT!" they all screamed.

"I'm not really angry for you" Dylan said calmly " It wasn't that bad and besides, I heard the chipettes voice for the first time. They sounded so beautiful."

"Yeah, the are pretty" Theodore said dreaming.

"So, when am I going to meet them?" Dylan asked.

"Well.. as you probably heard, we are going to their place tomorrow, so what about then." Simon said.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Alvin said" It's going to be a surprise for them."

"Well, now we should get to class before we are going to be late." Simon interrupted

"Yeah, I agree with Simon." Dylan said " By the way, what's meerkat manor?"

The chipmunks spent the rest day studying and when Dave finally came to get them, they told him that everything had went all right and didn't mention about an awkward locker scene. Dylan now officially had a family, and he was more than happy about it, but what he didn't know was that there was still more to come.

**Wohoo! that's finished and now I have a lot catching up to do with my alert stories so you probably have to wait for another chapter of unstoppable for a while. Anyway, spend some time waiting by reviewing! Snipedi snap, I'm so OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whitney's POV**_

Whitney had spent the recent night in a motel near the chipette's house and today was finally the day she would meet them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see them. What should I wear? This... no, maybe this... no. There's nothing good in here. I have to buy a new outfit before I meet them. Could you recommend some near shop?" Whitney paniced.

"Calm down Whitney. Molly assured me that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"How do you know? Have you met the chipettes?" She stopped talking waiting for the answer

"Well... umm.."

" ...I thought you haven't so you can't know how I feel." Whitney snapped before her assistant could reply

"Oh, Whitney... no, I don't know how you feel but I can say that that outfit is just fine."

"No, it's not! I have to get a new one! NOW!"

"Whitney... it's just... Fine... I'll call a taxi to get us to a near shop."

"Good."

Whitney's assistant then picked up a phone and called a taxi as Whitney just thought about what kind of clothes she should get. Purple ones, No. Pink ones, no. Green ones, definitely not! White ones... yes, that should do it!

The taxi arrived and Whitney and her assistant hopped in. Whitney just smiled all the way to the shop because now she had a perfect outfit in her mind.

They arrived at the shop just before 4 pm. Whitney instantly started looking for her dream clothes, but then she realized that they were all too big. Every single skirt and shirt was human size and even the smallest ones would have covered Whitney's whole body.

"You brought me in to a shop with no chipmunks sized clothes!"

"Oh... I see I did... umm..."

"Did somebody mention chipmunk sized clothes?" A shop assistant said from close distance.

"We did " Whitney answered and soon the shop assistant was next to them.

"I haven't seen you before" he said to Whitney " Are you somehow related to the chipettes?"

"Indeed I am" She said proudly. "I'm here to look for clothes for myself because I'm meeting the chipettes today for the first time ever!"

"You must be the luckiest girl ever, because this is indeed the chipette's favorite shop."

"It is? But I can't see any clothes that would suit them or myself.."

"That is because we make every single piece of clothing to them ourselves so there's no chipmunks sized clothing in this room, but you should come to check the "backstage" as I like to call it. I'm sure we can make you some clothes too if you want."

"I would appreciate that." Whitney said.

"So follow me." the shop assistant said and led Whitney and her assistant to the "backstage" where all the clothes were made.

"This place is awesome!" Whitney screamed in amazement.

"Yeah, it is _awesome _if you like to put it that way, but I'd say it's just undescrivable. So? What kind of clothing would you want?"

Whitney waved the shop assistant to come closer and then whispered something in his ear.

"So that's what you want... ok. We'll make that to you then."

All the workers in the room started working as the shop assistant gave them instructions. It only took about fifteen minutes before Whitney was called to test the outfit.

Whitney walked in to a fitting room and couldn't believe her eyes. On the wall, hanging, was exactly the outfit she had imagined in her head. She quickly took her clothes off and fitted in to her new ones. They fitted perfectly.

"So, what do you think?" She stepped out of the fitting room and spun around her eyes closed waiting for an answer.

"That looks beautiful on you!" That wasn't the voice Whitney was expecting. It was high pitched, not a human's voice at all.

She opened her eyes and gulped. There they were. The chipettes. They had walked in while Whitney was fitting her new outfit.

"You... whaa... I …. just... it's... umm... aahhh... whaat?" Whitney mumbled trying to find the words.

"I just said it looks beautiful on you" The pink clad chipette said.

"Oh... Thank you." She was finally able to speak.

"White really suits you, you know" the purple clad chipette said. " You must be Whitney."

"H-how do you know that?"

"We have been told that a female talking chipmunk named Whitney is coming to see us in a week and I suppose there is not many of those so we guess that it's you" Brittany said

"Who told you that? I thought it was going to be a surprise."

"We have been told this by a person called Molly Jackson" Jeanette said.

"Molly... she arranged everything..." Whitney mumbled.

"So, you know this Molly then?" Eleanor asked

"She was like a mother to me when I lived back in Australia."

"You _lived_ back in Australia? So where are you living now?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

"Well..."

"She's coming to live with us" Claire said. She had sneaked behind the chipettes without anybody noticing.

"She is? I thought that she is just coming to meet us and the chipmunks" Brittany wondered.

"No, she's coming to live with us so you should probably get to know her now."

"Who's chipmunks?"

"You don't know?" The chipettes asked in unison " They are just the most handsome, cutest, the awesomest guys in the whole world! They were the ones who saved us from our evil ex manger Ian Hawke."

"Oh... no, I don't know them." she said quickly.

"Well... it is about time we fix that. We'll pay for that outfit of yours and you get to come in our place immediately, right Claire?"

"Sure, but don't you want to get some clothes too?" Claire asked

"No, we've got more important things to do back at home now. We can come later."

"That's definitely the first time I've ever heard you to say that while we're shopping" Eleanor teased.

Brittany ignored Eleanor's comment "So, how much is that outfit, because it looks so cool that it has to be pretty expensive"

"Oh, it's free..." The shop assistant said.

"What?" They all screamed "You've never given anything for us free!"

"Well.. this is a special situation don't you think?"

"Yeah! But still, don't you think our concerts are special!"

"Yeah, but you do them all the time. This is a once in a lifetime moment and I personally wouldn't want to ruin it by saying the price, which would be, as you said... _pretty expensive_. It's custom made alright."

"Fine then. You'll give it to her free and we're ready to go, ok?" Claire said surprising them all

"As I said, it's yours now" the shop assistant answered.

"Thank you, Thank you all... This is the first time I met you, and you are already so nice to me." Whitney said almost crying.

"Awww... You are making us all sad, Whitney. Now let's cheer up and head to our place!" Claire said gaining excited screams from the girls.

"Let's go!"

**Okay, these chapter lenghts are pretty random but I had to cut them in proper places so this might be a little short.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 3**_ (Who is that?)

Claire's car stopped and the chipettes hopped out stretching their limbs and tails from the drive.

"Man, I hate sitting in a car" Brittany complained as she clicked her neck.

"That's why we don't sit in cars too often" Jeanette said as she swept some dust of her skirt creating a small whirl of dust in front of her feet

"Yeah, we usually sit in private planes and limousines" Eleanor added.

"Aren't limousines cars too?" Whitney asked.

"I wouldn't say so. They are _vehicles _used to transport important people or well... chipmunks like us." Brittany replied "By the way, what do you think of our house? It's not much but it's very cozy and the chipmunks live close by."

"Whitney hadn't paid much attention on the house but now she lifted up her head to see the best house she had ever, well... seen. "It's incredible!" She shouted with her voice full of amazement.

"Really? Because it doesn't look much from the outside but...

"No,no! It's just perfect! Looks very home like and a place you can have fun." Whitney said.

"You're right about that" Eleanor said "Especially when the chipmunks are here!"

"Hey! Aren't they coming tomorrow" Jeanette interrupted.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Brittany exclaimed "It's going to be so much fun when they meet you"

"You know guys... it really sound that they are your boyfriends or so..."

"No they are not!" Jeanette said quickly '_But I really hope that they were' _She thought to herself.

"Really, because you're acting like they are."

"You're just seeing things, but hey! Let's get inside. It's pretty cold here already" Brittany said changing the subject.

"Then I guess I'm not needed here anymore" Whitney's assistant said.

"Guess you're not" Claire said "I'll take it from here"

"Thanks" she said and turned to Whitney "Whitney... best of luck to you."

"Wait! Don't go! I didn't even get to ask your name yet." Whitney yelled after her.

"It's Betty, Betty Jackson, and in case that you are wondering I'm Molly's sister." The assistant said and disappeared in the car.

'_That was Molly's sister?_' Whitney thought '_No wonder she had everything arranged so well_.'

"Whitney! Are you coming!" Brittany yelled at Whitney who just stood on the lawn stunned from the fact she had just heard. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Everybody took their jackets off and scurried to different parts of the house, but Whitney, of course, was left in the hall with Claire because she didn't know the house yet.

"So, why won't you come to cook some dinner with me and Ellie?" Claire suggested.

"Sure, why not." she replied and also took her jacket off revealing her new white clothes.

"You should probably take those clothes off or they'll get dirty while cooking."

"But I don't have any other clothes!" Whitney paniced as she remembered something "I accidentally left all my luggage and clothes back at the motel!"

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure Brittany and Jeanette will borrow you some clothes. I'll go ask 'em. You two can start preparing ingredients for the salad. Whitney, ask Eleanor what to do." Claire said and turned away to ask other girls for some clothes.

"So... have you ever cooked before?" Eleanor asked.

"I've tried but it's too hard for me because all the utensils are too big and heavy"

"Don't worry about that. We have custom-made utensils especially designed for us chipmunks."

"Really? I didn't even know those things existed."

"They actually didn't, before the chipmunks arrived or actually before _Theodore_ arrived because he's the only one of them who can actually cook or bake." Eleanor said almost dreaming.

"So, he can cook, but does he cook well?"

"WELL? He makes the best food you can imagine! He has taught me everything I know about food and cooking" Eleanor said but then blushed as he realized that she had almost shouted those words.

"Well, then I guess he CAN cook, but hey! All this talking about food is making me hungry. Should we start preparing those ingredients already?"

"You're right" Eleanor said and composed herself as she always did when it was about cooking."Could you get me that bowl and I'll get some knives and chopping boards."

"Sure"

Whitney headed for a large green bowl as Eleanor hopped on another counter and started looking for knives and chopping boards and when she found them, she returned to Whitney.

"Okay then. I guess you haven't used a knife before, have you? Well, anyway, I'm going to show you some basics about using it." she said and grabbed a chipmunk sized knife in front of her "Hold your knife exactly like this. Keep a steady, firm grip on the handle, so that it won't slip and hurt you as you slice or cut something."

Whitney followed Eleanor's instructions and held her knife in front of her keeping a steady, firm grip on the handle. "Is this good?"

"Yes. Now let's get some vegetables."

"I can get them, just show me where they are."

"They are on the bottom shelf of the fridge"

"Okay" Whitney said and started walking towards the edge of the counter.

"Umm.. Whitney."

"What?"

"I think you don't need that knife when you get the vegetables."

"Oh... oops..." She said embarrassed and returned the knife on the chopping board and headed to fridge.

"Whitney made her way to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a bag of random vegetables and returned to Eleanor slowly but surely dragging the heavy bag behind her.

"Okay, let's start by slicing some tomatoes. Now, grab a tomato." Eleanor ordered.

"Okay, what now?" Whitney said placing a tomato on a chopping board.

"Now we'll wait."

"Okay!... but... why?" She asked wondering.

"We're waiting for Claire bring you some spare clothes because it's going to get messy from now on."

"Oh, right..."

They didn't have to wait for long before Claire returned with some clothes from Jeanette and an apron.

"Now we can start, first step, grab the knife the way I taught you"

"Done" Whitney replied holding a knife firmly in her paw.

"Step two, Slice the tomato in pieces." Eleanor said as she already had sliced two tomatoes while talking.

"O-okay." Whitney said and dug the knife's edge in to the tomato and for her surprise, it went through with ease. "This ain't so bad after all!"

"Of course it isn't! Just remember to keep your fingers away from the blade of the knife and you'll do fine."

They started cooking with full steam but because Whitney was just a beginner, she just had to cut some vegetables for the salad, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed every single moment of it. She was actually cooking!

Just 30 minutes later, they finished cooking and looked at the treats they had produced; Spaghetti bolognese and Whitney's salad which was very colorful because the many, many vegetables she had used just to try out her abilities.

"Brittany! Jeanette! It's time for dinner!" Claire shouted.

"Sweet! At least if it tastes as good as it smells! And it smells great! Claire, you don't have any idea because you don't have a sense of smell of a chipmunk, but I can tell it's marvelous!" Brittany exclaimed as she hopped on the dining table.

"Maybe I don't, but I can still tell you that it smells great for me too."

"Eleanor, I already started your homework, because you made us food" Jeanette said as she also appeared in the dining room.

"Thanks Jean! I appreciate that."

"And you know that we all appreciate your food"

"Thanks" She said giggling.

"No problem. Speaking of which, what do we have on menu tonight?"

"Spaghetti bolognese and green salad made by Whitney"

"Really?" Brittany said " I thought she was just watching as you cooked"

"I got to help a little" Whitney admitted blushing. "Eleanor taught me so much about cooking as I chopped the vegetables, so just thank her."

"It wasn't that much." Eleanor said modestly "And besides, I learned everything from my dear Teddy bear"

"_Your _dear Teddy bear?" Brittany teased.

"Well... Yeah!" Eleanor stated surprising everybody and gaining the looks of her sisters. "What? What do you care if I like him?"

"Oh nothing... just got a little surprised that's all. And besides I think I also have a slight crush on Alvin you know..." She almost whispered.

"I know what you mean." Jeanette said "I think Simon is just so... cute."

They all sighed except Whitney and Claire who just watched the chipette's dreaming. " I really hope that they also have some kind of feelings for us too."

"I'm sure that they have" Claire interrupted "But let's eat! I'm starving."

"Great! I want to taste that salad, it's so colorful."

"Gimme that spaghetti!"

'_I wish I could be in love too_' Whitney thought and started eating and chatting with the chipettes about chipmunks, clothes, singing and of course, Whitney herself.

After thirty minutes, they finished the meal.

"Thanks for the meal!" Brittany said " I think it's my turn to wash the dishes."

"Oh... You don't have to" Claire said" I think you girls have some catching up to do so I'm washing the dishes tonight."

"Thank you so much Claire!" Brittany exclaimed and hugged her as well as she could with her 8 inch body.

"No problem."She responded "you probably want to get to your pajamas and go to pick a movie and I'll join you after the dishes. Oh... by the way, Jeanette and Eleanor, could you make Whitney pajamas too?"

"Sure! We'll make 'em quick!"

"I'll design it!" Brittany exclaimed " I think you prefer white so... let's go!

The chipettes rushed to their room to get some fabric and made Whitney a beautiful, long nightgown and after that went to the living room to pick a film.

They picked Titanic because they were all on a romantic mood and Claire brought them some ice-cream. They watched the film and after that immediately went to bed. Whitney got to sleep next to Brittany who said she wouldn't mind. They all chatted through the night because next day was Saturday and they didn't have to get up early for school and the chipmunks would not come until 2 pm so they had plenty of time to sleep.

They didn't realize that there was actually more than just the chipmunks who were coming...


End file.
